


With friends like these

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee





	With friends like these

Ray took a deep breath and made his pitch. 

“While we both meet new people all the time, it's difficult to make a real connection. And even if there is some chemistry with someone we meet in the past or future, we clearly aren't sticking around very long.  So any sort of relationship is out of the question. Which leaves us with the option of finding someone compatible on the the team. Speaking from personal experience, that comes with its own set of problems. It's best to keep things casual. To that end I was wondering if you would consider me a potential sexual partner?”

“How have you ever gotten laid?” Mick asked, genuinely unsure if he was looking at the world's biggest dork.

“I just need to know if I've made myself clear,” Ray explained. “I've never asked anyone to enter into a friends with benefits arrangement. I don't want to come off creepy.”

“I'm creeped out,” Mick claimed. “You're making it more complicated than it needs to be, Haircut. Just go up to...it's not Pretty is it?”

Ray grimaced. “No, um, it's Zari all right?”

“Okay just go up to her and say, 'You wanna...?” He made a circle with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand into which he inserted his right index finger.

“What are we- twelve? You know what, I'll figure this out on my own.”

“Just jump her!”

xxx

Mick was eating lunch when Zari came into the kitchen, looking worried. “We gotta talk about Ray,” she said.

Mick rolled his eyes. “Ugh, Haircut's got no game. I knew he'd screw this up.”

Zari looked at him suspiciously. “What are you talking about?”

“He wants to bone you,” Mick stated confidently. She laughed.

“Um, no. He wants to bone you.”

Mick handed her half his sandwich. She checked it for hidden bacon and took a bite. “Start at the beginning,” he advised.

“It was bizarre. He started by asking me if I was a guy would I find him attractive, and then he wanted to know how someone would let me know he interested in me. Then he blurts out that it's you he wants to do the horizontal mambo with.”

“What'd you tell him to do?” Mick was curious.

“I said maybe he could do nice stuff for you. Do your chores maybe. Really I have no idea how anyone would go about wooing you.”

“I told him to tackle you in the hallway,” Mick admitted with a smirk.

“Ugh. Thanks. So which one of us does he want to...” She made a gesture with her fingers that made Mick laugh out loud.

“No idea. Best be on our guard.”

xxx

A week later both Zari and Mick were constantly on edge. “I can't take it,” she confessed. “He's being really nice, but that's how he is. Is there an ulterior motive? I don't know.”

Mick nodded. “I keep running into him in the hallway. I don't know if he's going to tackle me or what. We have to do something. You should sleep with him.”

“What? No – you should.”

“You're the one he wants to bone.”

“We don't know that!”

They continued to argue while around the corner, Ray and Nate listened in.

“When you gonna let them off the hook?” Nate inquired.

Ray tilted his head and smiled. “Couple more days maybe.”

“What'd they do anyway?”

“Huh? Oh this isn't revenge. I just wanted to see if I could make them nuts.”

Nate seemed concerned. “What if one of them does decides to take you up on your offer?”

“Bonus,” Ray said matter of factly.

“I think the Dahrks were a bad influence on you.”  
  


 


End file.
